


Slaying the Holidays

by PsykoRedHead16



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Realm (TTP) [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas fun, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Some Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoRedHead16/pseuds/PsykoRedHead16
Summary: Have you been naughty this year?





	Slaying the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays fellow humans! I wanted to do a one-off story set in the Time To Pretend world involving some ridiculous Xmas ideas I had. A small glimpse into the continuing adventures of our four favourite band members!

Following the secondary outbreak of a much more aggressive strain, the four of them found themselves traversing the odds yet again. Granted this time round they were more prepared and less shocked by the fall of humanity.

Given the time of year the weather lent no favors with its blistering winds and horrendous dump of snow. Making matters far worse they were without home and had been for half the year. What remained of humanity either grouped off or turned to raiding for survival. It had become a harsh setting, one they knew well. Their only source of protection being a working jeep decked out in grating and barbed wire with extra items strapped to the roof, gasoline and spare tires, basically the works. All other supplies and sleeping necessities or food were stored in the back, they protected the thing as much as each other. Although sleep wasn’t necessary all the time, it was difficult trying to spread out four people and a cat among the seats and boxes, thus it was pertinent to find a shelter. 

At the current moment Murdoc was buzzing through empty streets in hopes of finding anywhere decent. In the back seat Noodle and Stuart fiddled with a box of electronics the ex-guitarist found. Russel sat next to the satanist petting Kraken, gazing at the desolate scenery passing them. It wasn’t an ideal situation and if they had too they would camp in the jeep. It always ran the risk of discovery and assault though. 

“What’re you two mucking about with?” 

Noodle eyed Murdoc via the mirror, eyes creasing as she grinned but didn’t share. He glanced to Stuart for answers but received a silent wink instead of anything verbal. Whatever it was they clearly planned to keep it secret until a later time. 

“Keeping secrets is rude,” Murdoc commented. 

“How unfortunate, this secret will be nice once revealed. Only if you are patient though.” 

Rolling his eyes, Murdoc resumed a state of silence while driving. The little light reaching through overcast skies was dwindling so the older man pulled them into a car port and shut everything off. Another night trapped inside the vehicle would be hell. 

Rearranging themselves among the supplies, everyone settled and all was quiet within the jeep. Under any other circumstances they would have covered the vehicle, but with how terrible the weather was it seemed pointless. Nobody would be out looting unless wishing to freeze. Noodle at some point flicked on their small battery powered space heater and grumbled while tugging her blanket tighter. It was bitingly cold within despite the heater and none of them really slept. 

Come morning they were once more on the road, Russel having taken to driving this time. Beyond the back seats Noodle worked away on something or other, crammed between everything. Occasionally Murdoc peered over, unable to see much of anything she was doing, but increasingly interested to know. With every glance, Stuart would poke the satanist and shake his finger at him. That only made the intrigue stronger. 

By mid afternoon the skies cleared and Russel hummed in pleasant surprise. He stopped the jeep to turn towards the other three. 

“Maybe we should try the industrial section? I aint seeing much in the way of safe shelter. These places don’t even look ransacked which means someone could come along later.” 

“You’re the driver, you decide.” Murdoc shrugged which made Russel huff in irritation. 

“Last time you said that, _I_ did decide and it turned sour. You blamed me for that.” 

“Look, Russ, come now, I think you’re embellishing my reaction. I didn't blame you—”

“You straight up said, and I quote, _Russel you utter dumbarse, you’ve doomed us. I blame you entirely._ Then you ditched for a week and we couldn’t go nowhere till your stupid ass came back.” 

“Did I say that? I meant it with all the love and affection I could muster.” 

“I swear to whatever deity be out there you better not pin this one me if it goes to shit.” 

“Scouts honor.” 

Grunting, Russel resumed and took them towards the more industrial area of the city they were traveling. No immediate trouble was seen and so they cruised down the buildings, looking for something moderately less dilapidated than what could be seen. Noodle crawled over the back seats, accidentally clocking Murdoc in the face with a foot as she reached for a tool kit on the floor. 

“What in the devil’s name are you doing Noodle? Going to take someone’s eye out.” 

“Sorry Murdoc, I needed the kit.”

“Ask for it, I’m right here for fuck sake.” 

Murdoc made an unintelligent noise while soothing his battered eye. Stuart chuckled and shifted enough that he avoided direct contact with bony limbs. When she scrambled back over and disappeared below boxes, Murdoc continued to rub his face disgruntled. 

“How ‘bout this place?” 

Three heads turned to look out the windows at a warehouse, rather pristine on the outside with little debris around. It seemed innocuous enough and though there was a feeling of unease lingering within them, they agreed. 

Jeep stowed away under a dirty tarp and parked out of immediate sight they cautiously traveled into the building. The portion of the warehouse dedicated to storing the stock of whatever was previously produced there was immaculate if a bit dusty. Their normal routine was to scan throughout and secure the location before setting up. This time for whatever reason they decided against it. Light from high set windows cast doubt on any idea of a hidden threat. They would camp close to the door with which they entered and things would be fine. 

Hours ticked by and nothing came about so they began to unwind in the empty atmosphere of the warehouse. Russel prepared a moderate sized fire as the daylight dipped. It was comfortable and surprising relaxing being tucked away as they were. Sleeping bags spread around the fire they exchanged quiet murmurs while drinks and food were passed around. Stuart forwent actual food and drank some tea while adding his two cents where needed. Conversation was easy among them and as their fire died out they retired to bed. 

Stuart, unable to sleep properly since his infection nearly three years ago, stared up into the void. He listened to his companions breath, lulled into a state of relaxation hearing them. His digital watch beeped so he glanced at it. Sitting up quietly he turned to peer through the dark over his sleeping friends and family, a small smile on his lips.

He whispered more to himself, “merry Christmas to us.” 

Elsewhere within the facility something somewhere, clicked, triggered by hurried movement. A booming sound echoed as custom metal gates slammed down over doors, shortly followed by a pre-recording, startling Stuart and woke the others. 

_**All throughout the warehouse…** _

“W-what? Who is that?” Russel sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, confused as he attempted to seek out the voice. 

“The fuck?” 

_**Every creature was stirring, even the mouse.** _

Distantly the rapid pattering of multiple sets of feet could be heard. Stuart blinked, eyes widening as he spotted moving blue dots in the dark. 

“Shit, we— Move now! Pack up!” 

Rolling off his sleeping mat and bedroll, the ex-vocalist rushed to grab up the materials. The other three scrambled to copy him and weapons were drawn once packs were slid on. Noodle yanked at the door, now covered by a metal chain link gate. 

“How did we miss this?” She frantically pulled up at the gating with little success. 

_**The victims would soon be strung from rafters, nobody cared…** _

Stuart dug his fingers through the gaps and grunted while trying to move the custom blockage. With all his viral strength the object remained stead fast. 

"Need a different exit.” Murdoc grabbed them from the gating and turned them. “Fuck it, c’mon you two.” 

Whipping away from the approaching horde the four of them darted the opposite way into the depths. Behind them the ever growing sound of lopsided running and panting pressured them faster. 

_**All in the hopes that Saint Nicholas might be kind and they’d be spared.**_

“Where is that voice coming from?” 

“More running, less questions!”

The secondary door they reached had a similar custom grating blocking it. Bemoaning the rather sticky situation they skittered away from the exit when zombies slammed the wall nearby, coming so much closer to them. Noodle tugged her torch and handgun free, bringing both up in unison and aiming as she made a backwards retreat with the men. 

“Don’t waste ‘em Noodle, hold it till we need it,” Russel reasoned. 

Growling in frustration she lowered both and they took off yet again, running past barely visible shelving units housing boxes. Her light bounced around, making it somewhat easier to see where they were going. Stuart pointed to another door, miraculously uncovered. 

_**The victims were all trapped within, thrown from their beds…** _

They used the axe Stuart held to make feeble attempts at wedging the metal door open. When no such thing happened they all stood a minute, panting in terrified realization. 

“We’re trapped in here.” 

“What about upstairs? There has to be an upstairs right? For offices and the paper pushers…”

“I saw no stairs or entry point to an upper level,” Noodle commented solemnly. 

“We can’t stand about debating our options long man, we either fight our way out or die trying.” 

_**While horrible visions of no escape danced out of reach in their heads.** _

“Up,” Murdoc said, hand pointing up to the windows, “we go up.” 

“Up?” Stuart squeaked. 

“We would not reach them even if we do so!” 

“Then we’ll fucking jump! I don’t know what else to suggest, we’re— Move!” 

Shoving those closest to him, Murdoc urged them to run when their unfortunate horde caught up to them. Stuart squawked when one got too close and swung his axe out in a vicious arc, cleaving the head clear off. He stumbled around and caught up to the group, nearly colliding with Russel. 

“Okay up it is,” Noodle gasped. She halted upon spotting the glow of blue eyes hovering in front of them. They were surrounded. 

Not hesitating the satanist yanked her towards a shelving unit. Once Noodle was up she brought her gun and light up, shining on their converging problem, momentarily startled by the appearance of rotting Santa clad zombies. As one came too close she jumped out of her surprise to shoot it in the head, disabling it. 

“Climb dammit!” 

_**Boss still wearing his suit and I in clothes from day one…** _

Russel yelled in shock at being grabbed and kicked out against the contorted face beneath him until free. Murdoc helped the ex-drummer to his feet and they precariously continued to scale upwards, hearts racing and breath short. Occasionally Noodle paused to fire on any dangerously close zombies, desperate for them to succeed in escape. The higher they climbed the safer it felt until the whole unit shook unnervingly. Scanning her light down they all blanched at seeing the Santa clad zombies trailing, much slower, after them. 

“Sweet satan they can _climb_ too?” Murdoc blurted incredulous. 

“Well if I can climb I suppose they can too?” Stuart said more as a question than statement. 

“ **No** more talking! Climb.” 

Reaching the top felt less victorious upon knowing their threat was closing in on them still. Peering out towards the window they all gaped at the distance from there to here. 

_**Had just decided to end our lives, we were utterly done—** _

“How do we reach that?” 

Gesticulating with her weapon, Noodle paced along the top shelf, cautious of the edge. Russel fretted as he sighed and ran a hand along his head. 

“What if we used the beams?” 

“What?” 

“Those,” Stuart nodded upwards so Noodle turned her light upwards. There were large steel beams that ran along the ceiling and held enough of a gap for a person. 

Panning the light over the length of the beam Noodle slowly started to nod in agreement. The thing reached the entire length where open space started and ended at the wall holding the windows. 

“Lets not dawdle, hate to be someone’s meal.” 

Flicking the light between the four of them and the lowest point above them Noodle bite her lip. 

“Well fuck,” Murdoc commented realizing only Stuart could safely reach.

“I can pull each of you up.” 

Nobody wanted to comment that although strong, Stuart normally only had good leverage when standing. 

_**When rather suddenly we had this horrid plan…** _

They ignored the uncomfortably loud recording.

Carefully slotting his axe to the side of his pack, Stuart stood under the beam a look of concentration on his face. When the unit wobbled once more he hastily made the small jump up and grasped at the edges. Flailing some the other three quickly assisted him until he was secure. Locking his body in place by shoving a foot into another beam he dropped his arms down. 

“Whose next? We haven’t much time.” 

Their was a moment of silence as the other three eyed each other questioningly. Russel and Murdoc exchanged a look before glancing at Noodle. It was a silent agreement. 

“Noodle is.” 

“C’mon Poppet, up you go.” Murdoc took the light from her and handed it off then crouched to get arms around the woman. 

“Murdoc what— Stop that! I can look after myself! What about you two?” 

She batted at the satanist and squirmed in displeasure at being manhandled. 

“Quit fucking moving,” he grunted and hefted her upwards, “grab Stuart’s hands, c’mon!” 

Stuart snatched her hands, gripping tight as he pulled her up with a huff. He winced at the knowledge his arms alone weren’t going to cover it and thanked Murdoc silently for the extra help. With Noodle planted safely beside him he lowered his arms again. 

“‘Kay, next.” 

“Russ.” Murdoc crouched with his hands cupped over a bent knee. 

“Nah man you first, I’m way heavier.” 

“Don’t fucking argue with me, you’re next.”

“You’re smaller!” Russel snapped. 

“You get your fat ass up there and that’s final. Remember I’m the leader here and what I fucking say goes.” 

“Russ lets go! Please,” Noodle urged. 

“Asshole, you tryna get brownie points or something?” 

Despite the comment Russel planted a foot against Murdoc’s cupped palms. 

“Returning the favor, don’t leave me hanging.” 

Long ago Russel remembered saying a similar thing to Murdoc whilst escaping a basement. Taking a deep breath he nodded. With a loud grunt of exertion, Murdoc lifted when Russel put his weight down. Thankfully Stuart grabbed at upturned hands and with effort Russel joined the other two on the beam. 

_**Why not gather the Christmas spirit, it was better than…** _

“Muds you’re next.” Stuart wiggled his hands down, anxiously trying to extend himself further. 

The platform swayed violently and Murdoc stumbled, startled. 

“Help me reach down, hold me!” 

Noodle and Russel held to the ex-singer’s legs, allowing Stuart to reach closer to the satanist. A deteriorated face and hand appeared over the edge. The structure waned and started to bend towards the deranged Santa zombie. Too many of them were scaling the same side. Tripping onto his ass Murdoc yelped when he slid a bit. 

“For fuck sake Murdoc! Grab my hands please!” 

Getting to his feet unsteadily, Murdoc looked up. The tilt of the unit was leaning towards falling so Murdoc scrambled and jumped, sweaty hands grasping cold ones. Swinging mid air the satanist peered down with dread as the entire shelving unit gave under pressure and toppled to the side, zombies and boxes crashing violently. One second longer and he’d probably have been down their too. 

_**Dying xmas day without a hope. So here we stand…** _

It was a struggle to drag the older man up to the metal beam, but once there, Murdoc was thankful. They all sat in bated silence a minute, catching breath and swallowing the information of what just occurred. 

“I’m going to find the fucker who designed this trap and murder him.”

“I think we'd all love that.” 

“Let us leave and never return. I would rather be on the road now more than ever and I promise to never complain again,” Noodle commented. 

Inching across the somewhat thin metal support they reached the windows. Stuart dispatched the glass with some well placed smacks on the blunt side of his axe. Noodle attached some rope from her pack and with eagerness, each of them scaled out one by one. Safe in the knowledge all doors were barricaded they dusted their hands of the place. Russel was momentarily frustrated by the freshly fallen snow and whipped the tarp from the jeep, catching some on himself. Kraken sleeping within perked up at the noise. 

The other three behind him nudged the snow around noticing how perfect it was for snowballs. A strange desire curled up inside each of them and with death miles away, for now, it felt necessary to jump the chance. Murdoc glanced at Noodle and Stuart, all of them coming to similar conclusions. Packs set aside quietly they all grinned and gathered up some. 

“Let’s get outta this city. I hear Spain is nice this time of year.” 

Out of nowhere a ball of snow impacted his shoulder. Whipping around, Russel squinted at the other three, all standing about, appearing innocent. Brushing the flakes off the ex-drummer set his pack down. 

“I see how it is,” Russel spoke casually as he gathered enough snow for three balls. 

Rather abruptly the other three darted around differing objects for protection. Stuart used another vehicle, Noodle a dumpster and Murdoc used the brick wall separating the lot and road. Smirking, Russel wet his lips. 

“Y’know this shit isn’t the safest with what we just dealt with.” 

“Ah, a breather is nice once in a while Russ,” Murdoc called. 

“Plus, when have we ever paused to enjoy the privacy?” Stuart added. 

Russel jolted at a snowball against his ribs and whipped one at Noodle with a snort. The woman cackled as she dodged to the edge of the building. Granted the level of appropriate timing was very low, Russel agreed on needing a reprieve. The disparaging reality of their lives would probably never lessen so they may as well take all the moments they could get. The exchange of snowballs increased and they full on had a war, laughing and ducking around inanimate things. The odd quip was shot across the space while their battle continued well into late morning. 

It only came to an end when Stuart face planted into the snow and Murdoc laughed so hard he fell on his ass. Noodle helped the other up with a giggle. Russel wiped his hands on soaked clothing, trying to keep from joining the satanist. Spitting and clearing his face, Stuart smiled wide, gap on display. As far as Christmas’s went, this one turned out rather decent if they ignored the horrid night. 

“How ‘bout we burn this place and hightail it?”

“Excellent idea.”

Before vacating the location they stood and watched, from across the street as the warehouse gradually lit up. Noodle clapped her hands to break up the mesmerizing sight and opened the back door to the jeep. 

“I suppose now is as good a time as any. I have made presents.”

She reached over the seats, pausing to pet Kraken, then dragged a box out. Handing a gift to each of the men she smiled warmly. Unwrapping the stained newspaper from said items revealed hand crafted walkie-talkies. 

“I was working on my own the other day. This is for if we break apart. I modified them for long range communication but please don’t attempt to test how far. I’m not sure how good they will be.”

“These are great Noodle,” Russel turned his over in his hand. “You even color coded them.”

“Why is mine green?” 

“You like green, do you not 2D?”

Stuart nodded and eyed the device. Murdoc tucked his away into a coat pocket, ignoring how he received the blue one. 

“It is quite simple, the dial on the side sets the frequency and the switch turns it on or off.”

“I made gifts too, though they’re not much in comparison.”

The other three glanced at the ex-singer. Stuart gulped and dug them from his inner coat pocket. He held them out in his open palm, they were neatly done friendship bracelets. With his infection having increased his articulation Stuart managed well with small precise tasks, so long as he wasn’t hungry. 

“Thank you.” Noodle took the purple and orange one, pleased. 

“I know they aren’t much.”

“Nah ‘D these are great too, thanks man.” 

Murdoc took the turquoise one silently, slightly awkward. Russel cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t make nothing but I sorta grabbed things I saw. Aint much but figure now I can pass 'em out.”

“It appears we all had Christmas in mind,” Noodle mused while admiring the bracelet. 

Ducking into the Jeep, Russel retrieved another box, covered with a blanket. Throughout the journey to this point, the man had claimed it was just useless things he intended to use at sometime. Murdoc had threatened to throw it out, now the satanist was glad he hadn’t. 

Tugging the blanket away revealed an assortment of items. Removing a well maintained ukelele the man held it out for Noodle. Said woman blinked in astonishment and took it as though it were a holy item. 

“Where did you discover this?” 

Having busted two of the four strings on her guitar, Noodle was utterly thrilled seeing the mini instrument. Nudging the snowy ground, Russel coughed.

“I found it on our last raid.”

“Thank you Russel! I love it,” She gushed and strummed a couple strings even more excited the ukelele was mostly in tune. 

“I figure since you aint too picky…”

Russel pulled up a ridiculously sized bottle of rum from the confines of the box and passed it to Murdoc. He furrowed his brow in contemplation when the satanist held it. 

“I know you’ve been pretty good ‘bout the drinking since it aint easy finding it, but don’t go doing that in one night.” 

Clutching the bottle Murdoc peered at the other from under his fringe, somewhat shy to comment. He hadn’t remembered a Christmas this nice and it was the apocalypse of all things. Russel chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome man. ‘D I get you like zombie flicks and all but seeing as we’re sorta living one I forwent grabbing any at the video store a month ago.” 

“What?” Stuart cocked his head confused. 

Digging out the last couple items from the box, Russel held up a portable DVD player and a stack of unlabelled movies. Eyes widening, Stuart took the device and movies, elation brightening his face. 

“This is fantastic Russ, thank you!” 

“No problem ‘D.” 

Noodle gently set her instrument on the seat and hugged the ex-drummer first then Stuart. She even forced a hug out of the satanist who remained surprisingly mute during the situation. Murdoc expected the others to demand gifts from him for them, but none of them asked and within the following hour they were driving away. In the backseat Noodle plucked at the ukelele, playing them a catchy holiday song. Stuart hummed along from the passenger seat. Russel exchanged a couple soft words with Noodle which Murdoc only knew from seeing it in the mirror. He felt terrible having nothing for them. If he was honest with himself, Christmas played so little a part in his life that he continued to view it as not important. With the rise of the apocalypse it became far less necessary to celebrate. 

“You don’t need to fret about it Muds,” Stuart spoke, breaking through his thoughts. 

“Pardon?” 

“Don’t worry about gifts, none of us expect it, it was just nice to do. ‘Sides, we’re all just glad you made it out okay, that’s gift enough.” 

“Ugh, soppy idiot.”

“If you still feel all guilty, later on you can give me a special gift.” Stuart winked. 

Shooting a dirty look at the ex-vocalist, Murdoc huffed. Unfazed the taller man leaned over the middle compartment to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Pushing Stuart away, Murdoc grumbled and wiped his face. 

“Disgusting.”

“Merry Christmas Muds.”

“Yeah, yeah. Merry ho ho or whatever you prat.”

A cool palm settled over Murdoc’s and squeezed. Rolling his eyes, Murdoc entwined their fingers, relaxing marginally when a thumb smoothed over his skin. 

Not everything about their situation was all that horrible. And in time maybe he would make an attempt to celebrate the holiday with more gusto, in the future. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sort of at the prompting of my BF who said their should be santa zombies and gift giving in the apocalypse. Apologies for it seeming a bit rushed, it was only meant to be a one off for Xmas. Anyways, enjoy and happy holidays with whatever you celebrate :D


End file.
